Perjumpaan Pertama from B'T X
by Shireishou
Summary: Hokuto pertama kali mengaktifkan B'T Max sebelum dia menjadi Reishou. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seiring keringat dingin yang mengalir dari sudut keningnya


**PERJUMPAAN PERTAMA**

**  
****Base Character :**B'T X, Hokuto dengan B'T nya MAX dari Anime B'T X karya Kurumada Masami

**T****ime : **Hokuto pertama kali mengaktifkan Max sebelum dia menjadi _Reishou_

Dipandangnya lekat-lekat sosok raksasa di hadapannya. Sebuah sosok robot berbentuk kura-kura hijau raksasa. Bocah berumur 11 tahun itu menggenggam erat _Heart Break_ dengan kedua belah tanganya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seiring keringat dingin yang mengalir dari sudut keningnya. _Heart Break_ adalah inti sari 'kehidupan' B'T. Dan ia telah mengalirkan darahnya ke dalam benda berbentuk jantung itu. Setelah memasangkan alat itu ke dalam B'T yang kini ada di hadapannya, maka, B'T kura-kura itu kan menjadi miliknya, dan akan menjadi pengikutnya yang setia.

Namun... sudah sepuluh menit bocah itu hanya mematung. Berbagai pikiran juga kenangan masa silam berkecamuk di benaknya. Sunyi... ruangan khusus untuk membuat B'T raksasa itu kini kosong! Hanya ia dan calon B'T nya yang saling berhadapan dalam bisu. Hokuto... nama bocah yang telah dipercaya oleh _Eliah_ untuk menjadi satu dari 4 Penjaga Roh! Sesuai arti namanya yaitu Bintang Utara, ia terpilih menajadi _Shireishou of the North_! Dihelanya nafas kuat-kuat.

Dua tahun yang lalu, ia telah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya yang direnggut paksa oleh ledakan bom tanpa belas kasihan. Menyisakan guratan luka dalam hatinya. Sebatang kara ia berusaha bertahan hidup, dalam kesunyian. _Eliah_ telah mendidik bocah jenius ini sehingga menjadi seorang dokter yang handal di usianya yang masih sangat belia. Meskipun begitu, yang ia rasakan hanya kesunyian. Komputer, macam-macam obat, dan ilmu kedokteran telah menjadi teman setianya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Dan kini... sebagai puncaknya, _Eliah_ memberinya sebuah B'T sekaligus laboratorium pribadi di dalamnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu gugup hari ini. Mungkin karena dia akan memiliki saudara sedarah lagi. Tempat dimana ia bisa berbagi tentang rasa, kisah, dan kesah.

Dilangkahkan kakinya satu tapak. Namun sesuatu mendorongnya untuk berhenti. _Okasan_. Sosok yang terngiang di benaknya kini. Sosok lembut yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Terbayang saat-saat dimana ia masih dapat bermanja-manja dipangkuannya. Rambut segi coklat pendek miliknya adalah waisan kental dari sang ibu. Karenanya ia berniat akan memanjangkannya hingga menyamai panjang rambut bundanya di masa silam. Wejangan-wejangan lembut dari sosok yang telah melahirkannya ini terus melekat kuat dalam hatinya. Duplikat sang ibu. Mungkin itulah kata yang mencerminkan dirinya.

Kembali, dengan ragu ditapakkan kakinya selangkah. Kali ini bayangan _otosan_ yang mampir keingatannya. Seorang dokter handal di daerah tempat tinggalnya dulu. Sosok yang sangat ingin dia tiru. Mata hijau di balik kaca mata minusnya turun langsung kepada sang putra bungsu. Ya... Hokuto adalah anak ke dua dari 2 bersaudara. Kakaknya bernama Subaru yang berarti Pleidas. Sama seperti dirinya kini, dulu, kakak yang hanya bertaut 2 tahun dengannya itu telah menjadi asisten ayah mereka saat bekerja di klinik.

Namun bagai kaca yang rapuh, di hari yang kelabu itu, kaca di dalam hati Hokuto pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Luluh lantak dalam buliran air mata yang tertahan dalam kantong-kantong di bawah kelopak matanya.

Dipejamkan mata, seiring tarikan nafasnya yang panjang. Ketiga sosok yang sangat dicintainya tergambar dengan jelas di sana. Mereka menyunggingkan senyum penuh ketabahan. Seolah memberinya semangat untuk tetap bertahan. Menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membangkitkan sosok yang akan menjadi pendampingnya.

Diangkatanya kepala dengan cepat. Hokuto tersenyum dan melangkah pasti mendekati sosok raksasa itu. Membuka permata berwarna ungu di kepalanya dan meletakkan _Heart Break_ ke dalamnya. Ia pun mundur beberapa langkah.

Sinar hijau bersinar redup di sekeliling B'T kura-kura itu. Makin lama makin berpendar dan bersinar terang. Jantung Hokuto berdetak seiring detak jantung sang B'T. Kehangatan seolah menyelubungi tubuh bocah itu. Lurus... dipadangnya ke dua mata B'T yang masih menatap hampa.

Tiba-tiba mata B'T itu bersinar terang. Sinar kuning itu seolah menembus jantungnya. Hokuto merasakan tatapan hagat dari bola mata raksasa itu, "_Hajimimashite Hokuto-sama. Watashi wa Max desu._" Ucapan pertama yang keluar dari B'T yang berkelamin betina ini.

Hokuto terbelalak. Ia seolah melihat sosok orang-orang yang sangat ia rindukan itu di dalam diri B'T Max. Namun ekspresi bocah itu kembali melembut. Ia tersenyum tulus dan bahagia. Senyum bahagia pertama yang dikeluarkanya sejak peristiwa tragis dua tahun yang lalu. "_Dozo Yoroshiku_!" Ujar Hokuto mantap.

**Jakarta, Kebon Jeruk, 28 November 2002**

**Kamus mini :**

_Eliah :_ Diambil dr _Kikaikou Koku Eliah_ yang berarti Kerajaan Mesin

_Okasan_ : Ibu

_Otosan_ : Ayah

_Hajimimashite Hokuto-__sama. Watashi wa Max desu._ : Bisa diterejmahkan "Salam kenal tuan Hokuto, saya Max."

_Dozo Yoroshiku__Senang berknalan denganmu._


End file.
